1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for protecting vehicle occupants from injury. More specifically, the present invention relates to a detachable anchoring apparatus and method for a seat belt.
2. Description of Related Art
Seat belts have been instrumental in saving many thousands of lives in automobile accidents. Statistics consistently attest to the effectiveness of seat belts in reducing occupant injury. Seat belts are typically attached to automobile seats or to the interior of the automobile, adjacent to the seat. The invention of the three point safety harness, i.e., a lap belt used in conjunction with a shoulder harness, enhanced the life-saving effect of automotive seat belts.
Unfortunately, traditional seat belt anchoring schemes have a number of limitations. For example, many larger automobiles, such as vans and SUV's, have foldable or removable seating. As a result, passenger space inside the vehicle can be used to hold passengers or bulky items. Unfortunately, known anchoring systems for three point safety harnesses often inhibit the design and operation of such reconfigurable seating configurations. More precisely, the shoulder harness is often anchored to the seat and to an overhead space within the vehicle. In order to move the seat, the shoulder harness must in some way be detached.
Furthermore, many three point safety harness systems are not conveniently usable with center seats in a bench seating arrangement. If a three point harness is used for a center seat, the shoulder harness and buckle, when unused, cross the seat in a manner that may obstruct use of the seat by other passengers.
Some known removable seat belt systems exist. Unfortunately, many known removable seat belt systems are also limited in many respects. For example, many such removable seat belt systems enable the shoulder harness to be removed from the lap belt. Therefore, the user may neglect to use the shoulder harness entirely. As a result, the protective function of the three point safety harness may be impaired.
Furthermore, some known removable seat belt systems are somewhat confusing in operation. The user may have multiple interlocking members to deal with, thereby enabling the user to improperly anchor the seat belt. Again, the protective function of the three point safety harness may be impaired.
Accordingly, a need exists for a seat belt anchoring system and method for a three point safety harness that permits rapid and simple detachment of the seat belt assembly from the seat and/or the interior of the vehicle. Furthermore, a need exists for a seat belt anchoring system that permits convenient use with center seats in a vehicle. Additionally, a need exists for a seat belt anchoring system that is very simple to properly reconnect after detachment. Yet further, a need exists for a detachable seat belt anchoring system that is cost effective to manufacture and install.